


Siobhan

by SummerStormFlower



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27426196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerStormFlower/pseuds/SummerStormFlower
Summary: She was hereand now she is gone...
Comments: 7
Kudos: 3





	Siobhan

**Author's Note:**

> For my little cousin.

She was here  
and now she is gone.  
She was an unblossomed rose  
with a life in front of her.  
She was so young  
and small and frail,  
but it is better that she is in Heaven now.  
She can now run and speak and laugh  
and do all the things she couldn’t  
when she was on this earth,  
riddled with illness,  
but still  
I will miss her.  
She was beautiful  
and she was strong.  
I believe she stayed as long as she did for her family.  
Farewell, my baby cousin.  
I love you.

_________

She’s a little angel  
with angel wings  
and a crown of rubies on her head,  
her long beautiful brown hair  
flowing like the ocean,  
cascading down her back.  
Her eyes are bright like the sun  
and she’s smiling like the stars.  
She can speak and laugh,  
and her voice sounds like music,  
harps and violins and singing,  
a beautiful orchestra.  
And she can walk and run  
among golden flowers,  
she can play and dance  
like a child should  
all she wants,  
for as long as she wants.  
Her new body is perfect,  
her health is perfect.  
She is perfect  
and beautiful  
and watching over her sisters  
and happy,  
everlastingly happy.

_________________

I was blessed to have you in my life,  
baby cousin.  
I remember picking you up  
and holding you.  
I remember sitting beside you,  
talking to you  
and your eyes on me  
and your adorable rare smiles.  
I remember your hair,  
running my fingers gently through it,  
kissing your forehead, cheeks, nose.  
I remember holding your hand,  
how your little fingers would squeeze mine,  
sometimes I thought you’d never let go.  
I wish you hadn’t.  
I remember laying beside you  
for nap time,  
you were asleep  
but I’d pet your hair  
and hold your hand  
and kiss your forehead.  
I kissed your forehead goodbye  
without knowing it was goodbye.  
I miss you, baby cousin.  
I know we’ll see each other again,  
but I still miss you.  
I love you, little girl.  
I love you, Siobhan.


End file.
